The Art and Practice of Riding a Vulcan
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Spock ne verdit pas, et là est tout le problème du capitaine Kirk.


**"The Art and Practice of Riding a Vulcan"**

 **Orange-Sanguine** m'a un jour dit qu'elle aimerait voir un Jim dans une certaine tenue... Ju, cet OS est pour toi.

C'est un gros délire, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Star Trek, donc les Trekkies, soyez gentils.

Énorme merci à ma beta **Cathouchka31** qui supporte mes conneries depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

 **PS :** la "chanson" de cet OS est _"Pony",_ de Ginuwine. Vous savez, cette chanson débile dans Magic Mike XXL... ;)

* * *

OooOooOooO

Spock ne verdissait pas.

Étonnant constat et vétille réflexion. Scientifiquement étonnant, oui. Mais vétille, puisque le capitaine Kirk avait certainement mieux à faire… Sauf que là, _là_ … Il y avait Bones. Et tout était de _sa_ faute.

Comme toujours.

« Il y a des peuples qui bleuissent. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Bones. Spock n'a pas le sang bleu. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne bleuirait pas, de toute façon ! »

Les vulcains saignaient vert. Ça, c'était un fait avéré.

Ça avait un rapport avec leur taux élevé de cuivre en contact avec l'oxygène présent dans le sang ou quelque chose dans le genre… Jim n'avait pas écouté ce que le docteur McCoy avait tenté de lui expliquer.

C'était donc prouvé scientifiquement et Kirk pouvait le confirmer aisément pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Spock avait beau être doué d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse hors normes, parfois, il y avait de la casse… et du coup, _il saignait vert_.

Alors pourquoi ne verdissait-il pas ? Tout le monde verdissait. Ou plutôt… _rougissait_. Car oui, c'était précisément le point central d'un intense et essentiel questionnement qui taraudait le plus jeune capitaine de Starfleet. (Parfois, sur les long-courriers, il fallait bien s'occuper).

Tout le monde rougissait. Parce que les gens saignaient rouge.

Mais puisque les vulcains saignaient vert, il aurait été normal qu'ils _verdissent_ , non ? Sauf que Spock ne verdissait pas, lui.

Jamais ! _Worla !_ comme on disait en vulcain.

« C'est peut-être à cause de sa mère. Elle était humaine, lâcha tout à coup Jim. Quoique… vert et rouge, ça fait marron… et avec ce mélange, Spock ne _marronnit_ même pas un tout petit peu. »

Bones darda sur son meilleur ami le fameux regard condescendant qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.

« Spock est physiquement capable de rougir… »

« De _verdir,_ tu veux dire _._ »

« Peu importe. Ce que je veux plutôt dire, c'est qu'il est doté d'un self-control remarquable. »

Il y avait du mépris dans la voix du docteur McCoy. « _À juste titre_ », vous aurait-il volontiers précisé.

Bones n'aimait pas Spock.

« Tu crois que… Quand il était avec Uhura… Dans les moments intimes, je veux dire… Tu crois qu'il verdissait ? »

« Je ne veux même pas y penser ! » Grimaça le médecin, feignant un haut-le-cœur.

« Si je demande à Nyota… »

« Pour ta santé, Jim, ne fais surtout pas ça. »

Le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise acquiesça après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre. Bones était toujours de bons conseils, même s'il ne l'écoutait jamais.

Mais là, il en allait sans aucun doute de la survie de ses bijoux de famille. Il tressaillit.

« Je te parie que je peux faire verdir Spock », déclara-t-il soudain, une lueur de défi dans l'azur de ses yeux.

« Je te parie que non. »

Jim fit le poisson.

« Bonjour la confiance ! »

« Tu le connais, Jim. Spock ne se compromettrait jamais émotionnellement. Même pas pour tes beaux yeux. »

Le capitaine quitta le bord de la table sur laquelle il était assis et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Si je parviens à le faire verdir, tu devras manger une semaine de poumons de bregit au sang. C'est Klingon. Si je perds, j'en mangerais. »

« C'est puéril. »

« C'est ma dernière offre. »

« Si tu ne parviens pas à le faire rougir… »

« Verdir. »

« Oui, bon… _Verdir_ … En plus de la gastronomie Klingonne – qui, j'en suis sûr, est délicieusement répugnante, tu devras te plier au règlement de Starfleet et venir passer ta visite médicale. Tu as des vaccins en retard. »

Jim fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Deal ? » sourit Bones.

Tout compte fait, il avait envie de voir son ami se ramasser lamentablement et manger des entrailles d'animaux crues.

Oui, c'était puéril.

« Deal », souffla Jim en lui serrant la main.

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée… Dis-moi, Bones, tu as toujours ta base de données de musiques terriennes ringardes ? »

OooOooOooO

Tout était prêt. Jim était fier de lui.

Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, à tel point qu'il avait mis trois jours à arrêter son choix sur la chanson et deux de plus pour trouver ses _accessoires_. (Qui aurait cru que l'infirmière Chapel avait ce genre de choses dans ses quartiers ?)

Il n'était pas certain des goûts du vulcain en la matière, mais il miserait principalement sur son charme naturel.

Il contacta le médecin-chef et lui donna le code d'accès des caméras de surveillance d'un des bureaux de l'Enterprise, là où il relèverait haut la main son défi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et activa son Communicator, adoptant un ton volontairement sévère.

« Spock, rejoignez-moi dans le bureau trois du deuxième niveau. Tout de suite. »

« Bien, capitaine. »

Jim éteignit toutes les lumières et alla se planquer dans un renfoncement au fond de la pièce. Une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter, signe que McCoy était derrière son Intercom et ne raterait rien de ce qui allait se dérouler. Jim n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il préparait, mais Bones avait deviné tout seul.

Tout le monde savait que le dragueur invétéré de l'USS Enterprise était un bon danseur. Seulement, McCoy ne s'était pas du tout attendu à… _ça_.

« Capitaine ? » appela Spock, une fois sur les lieux.

« Fermez derrière vous et n'allumez pas la lumière, Spock. Allez-vous assoir, y'a une chaise devant vous. »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil, mains dans le dos.

« J'avais remarqué. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Spock prit place, essayant de percer les ténèbres à la recherche de son supérieur.

« Vous avez le sang vert, on est d'accord ? »

« Exact, capitaine. »

« Pas marron, ni bleu ? » insista Jim.

« Mon sang est vert lorsqu'il est oxygéné. »

« Donc… Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça ? Il change de couleur ? »

Spock ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique d'expliquer les merveilles que les molécules d'oxygène et de cuivre dans son sang pouvaient faire ensemble mais Jim le stoppa.

« OK, bon, dans tous les cas, là, il est vert. »

« Oui, capitaine. Mais je ne… »

« Très bien ! Alors on va le vérifier tout de suite. »

Spock allait protester mais tout à coup une étrange musique retentit dans la pièce et une lumière tamisée éclaira les lieux.

Le vulcain crut reconnaître une mélodie typiquement terrienne, et plutôt vieille, composée de basses et de percussions rendant la chanson lascive, en plus des paroles sans équivoque.

Et alors, le capitaine Kirk apparut à la lumière et le choc fut tel que Spock _faillit_ réagir.

Le commandant en second fit courir son regard sur Jim… en talons aiguilles et porte-jarretelles.

Derrière son écran, Bones s'étouffa.

« Capitaine… », commença Spock.

Le susnommé lui intima de se taire et, lentement, il roula des hanches au rythme de la musique, passant une main sur son torse nu.

« _I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner, someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off…_ »

Jim chantait même en playback, tout en avançant vers Spock d'une démarche féline et plus que suggestive, ses mains se baladant sans gêne sur son corps à moitié nu.

« Ce gamin est taré », s'exclama McCoy, à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

Ledit gamin était à présent sur Spock, faisant des vagues avec son corps (et Bones se dit qu'il était pas mal souple, le con !) et rejetant sa tête en arrière. C'est qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir, en plus.

« _If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony, my saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_ … »

Le vulcain restait pourtant stoïque. Dos droit, mains sur ses cuisses, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Seul son regard sombre suivait les mouvements débauchés du capitaine.

Même perdu dans la luxure de ses gestes, Jim ne ratait rien des réactions de son commandant en second. Et, pour l'instant… Il ne verdissait pas.

Jim en fut quand même un peu vexé. Même le plus hétéro des hétéros pouvait succomber à son charme, il en était persuadé. Son ego en prit un coup, mais il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa les mains de Spock et les posa sur son torse, les faisant descendre, puis remonter sensuellement et Jim ne put s'empêcher de se prendre à son propre jeu, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur taquinait inopinément son épiderme. Manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui se mette à rougir !

Les mains de Spock étaient étonnamment douces sur lui.

Il poursuivit sa lap dance avec détermination et fit deux choses qu'il avait toujours rêvées de faire : il passa d'abord une main dans les cheveux impeccables de Spock et les ébouriffa avec un plaisir non-dissimulé, et cela lui donna un air moins collet-monté et plutôt adorable.

Jim sourit. Bon, Spock ne verdissait toujours pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son regard, qui paraissait soudain plus noir. Et ses mains aux longs doigts fins avaient glissé d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches en mouvement de l'humain.

Du coup, Jim s'autorisa à expérimenter cette seconde chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps…

« Non, Jim… Ne fais pas ça… », souffla Bones, pourtant bien conscient que son capitaine ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le médecin avait le visage dans les mains, ses yeux scotchés à l'Intercom. Il hésitait entre l'embarras et le rire nerveux.

Prenant appui sur le torse du vulcain, Jim se pencha et la pointe de sa langue vint lécher son oreille pointue sur toute sa longueur.

« Oh ! Le con ! Il l'a fait ! » Commenta Bones, attendant à voir Spock rougir. Verdir. Pardon.

Jim avait été sûr que ça marcherait. Il se redressa pour plonger son regard dans les ténèbres. Spock n'avait pas cillé.

La chanson allait se terminer et Jim était en train de perdre ce foutu pari. Et voilà qu'une chose tout à fait imprévue le déstabilisa complètement. Les mains du vulcain glissèrent sur ses fesses tandis qu'il se redressait brusquement et le capitaine se sentit soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien. Par réflexe, il crocheta ses jambes autour des hanches de son officier et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué avec force contre le mur, alors qu'une langue experte investissait sa bouche de la plus vicieuse des façons.

Dans la manœuvre, Jim avait perdu son souffle et un de ses talons. Spock l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ravageant ses lèvres de ses dents et explorant sa bouche de sa langue.

« C'est le capitaine Kirk avec des talons et des bas résilles que Spock est en train d'embrasser ? » Fit une voix au fort accent russe.

Bones sursauta violemment et se tourna vers Chekov, son visage d'angelot aux pommettes roses illuminé par un sourire autant amusé qu'incrédule.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Jim avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ce satané vulcain embrassait comme un dieu, et le capitaine était à présent aussi dur qu'un roc. Spock ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lâcha subitement son supérieur qui peina à garder l'équilibre et recula d'un pas.

« Veuillez m'excuser. La situation nécessitait un tel écart de conduite de ma part. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, capitaine, je retourne à mon poste, j'ai du travail. »

Les cheveux de Spock étaient encore en bataille, et son regard assombri trahissait une certaine _émotion_. Mais il n'avait pas verdi.

Par contre Jim, bouche ouverte et yeux hagards, était rouge pivoine.

OooOooOooO

« Allez, Jim… Une cuillérée pour maman… »

« La ferme, Bones. »

« C'est répugnant, capitaine. C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de manger Klingon ? »

Uhura plissait le nez. L'odeur du bregit n'était vraiment pas terrible.

« Il semblerait que le capitaine Kirk ait perdu un pari avec le docteur McCoy », expliqua Spock, impassible.

Jim le fusilla du regard et Bones éclata de rire.

« Eh ! Jim. N'oublie pas de passer à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, tu dois te faire vacciner », jubila-t-il en lui offrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de quitter le réfectoire.

Jim avala péniblement une nouvelle bouchée d'entrailles crues. Il croisa le regard de Spock, et il aurait pu jurer que ses _yeux_ venaient de _rire_.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **A bientôt, les loulous !**

 **Maly.**


End file.
